The invention is related to the field of bone anchored hearing aids, more specifically to a spring assembly comprising a suspension spring for use in a vibrator of a bone anchored hearing aid.
A vibrator of a bone anchored hearing aid transduces an electrical auditory signal into a mechanical stimulus perceivable by a user via bone conduction. The vibrator is a resonant system formed by an electromagnetically driven mass suspended by a suspension spring. Connected to the suspension spring is a coupling attachable to a user's skull bone. Depending on chosen weight of the mass and spring rate of the suspension spring, the vibrator resonates at a specific peak frequency.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,593 discloses a vibrator with a resonant system formed by a magnetostrictive rod suspended by a suspension spring designed as a washer.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an alternative spring assembly.